She's
by ur.ex.lover
Summary: Craig’s thought’s after his and Manny’s break up, this is while he is in rehab in Calgary or wherever Joey is. [ONESHOT]


**She's**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or Ryan Cabrera's song She's.**

**Summary: Craig's thought's after his and Manny's break up, this is while he is in rehab in Calgary or wherever Joey is.**

_She looks into my eyes and i'm alive again_

_And when she says goodbye, I just die again_

_That's when my restlessness begins_

_Please don't let it win_

_I'm so tired again_

_But underneath the haze_

_One thing still remains the same_

Craig lay there, in his bed, rehab been in rehab for a good month now. He was getting better. Slowly but surely he was getting over his addiction. He was thinking about the past month an dhow bad he's screwed up. He lost Manny, he played with Ellie just to get what he wanted, but he pushed that to the back of his mind, the only thing he could think about was Manny, he really screwed it up big time with her, she's never forgive him. Sure she forgave him for everything else he did to her, but this, this was something different.

_She's the only love I've known_

_And now she's gone away_

_She the light that brought me to the edge_

_Will i ever love again?_

_She walked into my life and my world was still_

_She reached into my soul and all my doubts were killed_

_That's when my loneliness subsided_

_She gave me the will,_

_I could fight it_

_But nothing can erase the one thing that remains the same_

The last time he had heard about Manny was to Joey which was a few weeks ago, when he had gotten a call saying JT had been murdered, Snake had called to tell them knowing that Craig and JT once were friends. Snake also told them that would be a funeral soon, and that they were welcome to go. Joey thought it would be best to give their blessings. Craig didn't exactly want to go yet, he didn't want to face Manny, not yet, he knew she probably still hated him, she probably didn't want to see him.

_She's the only love I've known_

_And now she's gone away_

_She the light that brought me to the edge_

_Will i ever love again?_

_So just tell me what i should do_

_I left everything for you_

_And i can't hardly breathe_

_'Cause i know i lost you from my world_

_From my..._

_She's the only love I've known_

_And now she's gone away_

_She the light that brought me to the edge_

_Will i ever love again?_

He remembered when she first told him she liked him. They went on their first date, it didn't go to well. He had hurt her when he said you're more like a sister to me. Then there was when he started to see her behind Ashley's back, she ended up pregnant, again his fault, then there was when he had called her his biggest mistake, he can't imagine the pain that must of caused. Then there was last year when he left her for Vancouver, she didn't admit it but he knew he hurt her again, and then there's this, he got addicted to cocaine and he lost her, and this time she wouldn't forgive and forget, no not this time, this was something different, and it was all his fault.

_She's the only love I've known_

_And now she's gone away_

_She the light that brought me to the edge_

_Will i ever love again?_

Joey called up the stairs it was time for them to go, he got his stuff and walked down the stairs. He walked out to the car. They were on the road for about 3 hours. That was 3 more hours of thinking of Manny. They finally reached the place. Thee hopped out of the car and walked up the steps to the church. They entered and took seats near the front where Snake had saved them seats, when the eulogy was over they all went up to the coffin to say their good-byes. Craig walked over to the coffin he said his farewells and headed off to the exit, where Manny just so happened to be with Emma and Sean, Emma and Sean both left Manny. Manny turned and saw him. There was silence, then, she spoke. "It was nice of you to come" she said walking away with tears, Craig grabbed one of her arms lightly "Manny wait..." Manny looked at him with tears "Craig don't make this harder than it is for me…" Craig looked at her "I'm sorry, you'll probably never forgive me, but please remember I'll always love you." With that he walked away. Manny watched him walk away and mumbled "I'll always love you too."

_She's the only love I've known_

_And now she's gone away_

_She the light that brought me to the edge_

_Will i ever love again??_


End file.
